Carly Catto
Carly "Cee"'''The First Day Catto''' is a student at Keaton School of the Arts, studying in the Dance Program. She is the ex-girlfriend of SashaIn Their Shoes and AustinAfter the flood. and best friend of Vanessa Morita. Carly is portrayed by Alyssa Trask. Biography Background Keaton School of the Arts Vanessa was chosen as Prima out of the freshmen, and made plans to go an ice cream shop with Carly after school ended that day. However, some of the upperclassmen invited Vanessa to go with them to watch a rehearsal at the National Ballet. Vanessa went, after talking to Carly. Carly was "happy for her" but was disappointed at not being Prima, though she expected it. In "Groups of Two" Carly and Vanessa danced to a routine they had made up years before, impressing Sasha and Jenna. Vanessa was making an attempt to not make a big deal out of being a Prima, but it just made Carly uncomfortable. They talked in a group, Jenna asking Vanessa plenty of questions. Later, they were put in pairs to choreograph a dance over their own, and Carly was paired with Sasha. Vanessa was paired with Jenna, and Vanessa started to teach her the routine that Carly and she had done, upsetting Carly. When the two of them began arguing, Sasha listened, wanting to blog about the gossip. However, seeing them upset, he talked with Vanessa, giving her advice. Carly performed her dance with Sasha and Helsweel commented that she "didn't hate it." When Vanessa tried to talk to Carly, Carly walked past her and started dancing to a song called, "I Don't Wanna Hear It (No More)". In "Take Me Out" Carly and Sasha were practicing their duet in front of the class. After that, Vanessa and Carly are stretching when Vanessa asked why Carly didn't tell her about Sasha. When Carly asked back, "What do you mean?" Vanessa tells Carly that Sasha is smitten, but Carly continues to deny that Sasha likes her. After class, Vanessa approaches Carly with their stress basket. When Carly asks why Vanessa is giving this her this, Vanessa says to "Eat some blueberries, it will relive the anxiety". The two continue to go on like this "Are we really playing this game?" When Vanessa says "So aren't you worried about your dance chemistry?" Carly responds "Am I hiccuping? No, no hiccups. No worries, so your wrong." Carly then says "Ever since I was a kid, my body manifests how I'm felling by hiccuping when I'm worried, sneezing when I'm scared and tugging on my ear when I'm angry." The two continue to bicker about this for the next few seconds. Then Vanessa says "Fine, I will face it, right after Sasha passes my test." Vanessa had taken Carly's phone and sent Sasha a text saying "Coffee 911! Pleeease?" After Sasha got her complicated oder corrected Carly responds by hiccuping. When the two are rehearsing later that day, Sasha drops Carly. When Carly's in her talking head right after, all she does is hiccup. Carly tries to talk to Vanessa about what to do but all Vanessa says is to talk to him, but Carly isn't sure how to go about that. When Vanessa askes her if she likes him back, she has a definite answer of no. So Carly for the rest of the afternoon, Carly hides from Sasha. Though by the end of episode, Carly seems to have a change of heart, says that she likes and trusts Sasha. In "Dig Deeper", it's Cee and Vee's 9th friendaversary. Since Carly is a bit worried whether Sasha likes her back or not, Vanessa cheers her up by taking her to eat ice cream and watch a movie the next evening. Carly agrees until Sasha comes and invites Carly to go with him to Shawn Mendes's concert that very next day. He had two backstage passes to meet him and he apologizes to Vee for not inviting her. Carly agrees to go with Sasha. Vanessa reminds Carly about their plans but Carly says that they could do that another time. Vanessa leave, angry. Both Carly and Sasha were confused as to why she was so upset, but then Carly remembered that it was their friendaversary and called herself the worst friend ever. The following day, she brings Cee an ice cream sundae and balloons and apologizes to Vee about blowing her off. Description Personality Carly is competitive, bubbly, perky, attractive, smart, and witty. She is an excellent and loyal friend, as seen in Twelve Hours to Showtime, when she urged Vanessa not to dance in the ballet with her injury. She can be stubborn and sheepish at times, such as Groups of Two when she scarcely spoke to Vanessa, and in Eyes Forward, when she told herself to be invisible and do whatever Cassandra wants. Physical Appearance Carly is a pretty girl with an athletic frame and tone to her body. She has light blonde hair, which she often wears in a bun, and greenish blue eyes with a cat shape to them. She has pale skin, and can often be seen wearing a silver necklace with to rings connected together on a chain. Clothing Style Carly often wears colors from a light teal, to a dark blue, and occasionally a lavender. Her dance wear is a black leotard with criss-cross pattern on the back. When she isn't dancing she usually wears a bright tanktop and shorts over her tights, and sometimes leggings. Her shoes are black flats. Relationships Vanessa Carly and Vanessa are best friends, and have been for a while, Carly being the one to help Vanessa to apply to Keaton School of the Arts. They both are in the Dance Program, each one being a dancer, and Vanessa is chosen as Prima. Despite this, Carly is supportive of her friend, and encouraging. In "Groups of Two" the two are still friends, dancing together, but Vanessa tries to not make a big deal out of being Prima, but Carly just feels uncomfortable. Later, when they are put in pairs to choreograph a dance, Vanessa teaches Jenna the dance that she and Carly had come up with, upsetting Carly. They argue, and Sasha gives Vanessa advice after originally planning to gossip about the two. When Vanessa tries to speak to Carly, Carly walks away and starts dancing. And also on the other episode Vanessa told Carly that Sasha likes her and she got nervous because she thinks that he likes her and when they did the dance she felt good. At the end of the dance she realizes she has feelings for Sasha. At the end of the episode he gave her a coffee in the middle of the show. However, at the end of the episode Sasha gave Vanessa a coffee then he walked away. Afterwards, Carly got the hiccups and sneezes which signals she was nervous and scared. Sasha Sasha is a 10th grader in the Dance Program who Carly and Vanessa meet on their first day. He thinks that their nicknames are "cute" and helps them interpret Helsweel's actions, complimenting Vanessa on her dancing. In "Groups of Two" Sasha is impressed, along with Jenna, by Carly and Vanessa's dance. Later, he is paired with Carly to choreograph a dance, and decides to collect gossip for his blog about the two girls' feud. However, when Carly is hurt by Vanessa and they argue, Sasha talks to Vanessa, and tries to help repair their friendship. She later develops feelings for him and talks with him. She tries to kiss him in "In Their Shoes", but he backs away and she apologizes. He says he isn't...(he didn't finish what he said), but he was cut off by her. She says to just forget it and that it doesn't matter. Then she leaves the room immediately which leaves the watchers wanting to know if Carly will ever get Sasha. Since then, things have been awkward between them. They finally started talking in Hold On, but afte he betrays her trust in Showtime they stop talking again. Cassandra Trivia *Carly is right-handed."In Their Shoes." Wikia. Retrieved on August 1, 2016. *Carly hiccups when she's worried, sneezes when she's scared and tugs on her ear when she's angry.take me out *Her regular coffee is a quad grande, extra hot, two sugar, no foam lattetake me out *Her great-grandmother taught her home remedies. stand tall *In "Juggle", Carly is chosen to be a Prima. Appearances Season 1 * "The First Day" * "Groups of Two" * "The Brightside" * "Stand Tall" * "Take Me Out" * "Dig Deeper" * "In Their Shoes" * "On Deck" * "Sotto Voce" * "The Understudy" * "Lose Yourself" * "Plays Well with Others" * "Hold On" * "Twelve Hours to Showtime" * "Showtime" * "Restart" * "Juggle" * "Eyes Forward" * "Once in a Lifetime" * "Da Capo" * "Friend or Foe" * "Verite" * "Step Up" * "Ensemble" * "After the Flood" * "Try Again" * "Fallout" * "Lead the Way" * "Me" * "We" Quotes Gallery References Category:Females Category:Dance Program Category:Freshmen Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Primas